1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of golf bag support devices and more particularly relates to a golf bag support system having a spike protruding at the bottom of the golf bag which spike acts as a support stand when the spike is embedded in the ground with storage means for the spike when the device is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has several examples of golf bag support devices utilizing fixed or extending spike members from the bottom of such golf bags to function as stands. The following list is illustrative of the prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,291,359 Babcock 3,435,866 Cantwell 3,593,766 Harmon et al 3,666,221 Schilz 4,071,062 Ianetta 4,645,152 Downing 4,691,884 Parduhn 4,834,444 Young 4,942,962 Jordan ______________________________________
Typical of the patents disclosing extending spike elements is the Parduhn patent listed above which has a spike member as an accessory structure attached to the golf bag which spike member can be extended or retracted as desired. It is clearly understood in the prior art that spikes when embedded in the ground will conveniently support a bag but when the golf bag is being carried, the protruding spike represents a potential hazard as it can be struck against an object or individual. Further if the spike is left protruding during storage of the golf bag, such protruding spike would be not only inconvenient but also could be hazardous to nearby objects such as commonly found in the trunk of an automobile and the like. Therefore it is clearly desirable to have a golf bag spike which is retractable or removable in its storage mode and protruding in its use mode. The Ianetta patent listed above discloses a series of three spikes disposed at the bottom of a golf bag which spikes are removable during storage of the golf bag.